


The King is Golden

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pliroy, Schmoop, Smut, Watersports, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Not yet." Yuri is implacable. "You know the rules. You didn't hold it all day like you were supposed to. Remember—" he points at JJ "—wet yourself, and you don't get what youreallywant."





	The King is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write watersports for months, but my shit bang consumed literally everything for a million years. So today I finally did it. The problem is, as I was deciding what to write, I realized all the different iterations of watersports I wanted, so this is likely the beginning of a series of (most likely) unrelated one-shots.

Yuri's never cared about what the hotels think of him. Since he was just starting out in juniors, he's been rowdy, he's obnoxious, and he's messy. Many, many times Yakov has yelled at him about damages to his hotel rooms, usually from his tantrums.

So he doesn't really care that JJ is writhing on the bed, an almost panicked expression on his face, as he stares up at Yuri, barely able to hold it together.

"Yuri, please," JJ says. It's almost a whimper.

"Not yet." Yuri is implacable. "You know the rules. You didn't hold it all day like you were supposed to. Remember—" he points at JJ "—wet yourself, and you don't get what you _really_ want."

So yeah, his hotel room has two double beds and it's likely one of them is getting messed the fuck up.

"I told you I was sorry!" JJ's making little mewling noises now, in addition to the tiny aborted circles of his hips. "It was right before my skate… Yuri, come on, even you can't be _that_ mean."

"Lie there and think about what you did," Yuri says instead. "I'm going to get a glass of water."

He climbs down off the bed and sways his hips as he walks away, entering the bathroom. He runs the tap for awhile; he flushes the toilet; he runs the tap some more and brings back a glass of water. JJ's face is tomato red and he's sweating. There's a patch of darkness over the head of his swollen dick—from having to pee so bad, not arousal—and Yuri immediately stops and gives him a glare.

"Did you—?"

"N-no," JJ mumbles; his arms are shaking. His legs are taut from the strain of holding on. "It's precome."

That might actually be true. He may not have a hard on from being aroused, but he's still into this, no matter how he pleads with Yuri.

"Drink up," Yuri says with a devilish tilt to his lips, bringing JJ the glass of water. JJ's face goes a little white under the ruddiness.

"I c-can't, Yuri, honestly. Please. _Please_."

"Drink it and maybe I'll let you use the bathroom," Yuri says, as if this is the most reasonable bargain ever. JJ's eyes are so wide, and so blue. They both know that despite his humiliation, despite his desperation, he _loves_ this. They both do. When JJ first confessed to Yuri about his secret kink, Yuri hadn't been appalled or disgusted.

No, it was like he'd found a kindred spirit. And now he abuses JJ, and JJ fucking loves it. It's some sort of twisted take on his Catholic guilt; instead of actually making him shy away from it, it just makes him want to do it more.

"Feed it to me," JJ whispers, and Yuri sits down on the edge of the bed. The mattress moving makes JJ clench up all over in the exquisite agony of holding it in, but he manages. He dutifully opens his mouth and swallows carefully as Yuri pours the water inside.

Yuri makes him finish the whole glass. JJ is trembling head to foot by the time he's done. He gives Yuri the most wide-eyed, frantic look, and Yuri nods, once. JJ gasps and puts both fists to his crotch, hanging on, trying to white knuckle it out until Yuri allows him relief.

"Five minutes," Yuri murmurs. Louder, he says, "You have five minutes. You better make it. If you don't, it will be worse for you next time."

JJ grinds against his hands and shakes. Yuri picks up the room service menu and carefully considers the options while sitting on the other bed.

He glances at his phone; three minutes to go. From the other bed, he can hear JJ whimper and take whistling little breaths as it becomes next to impossible for him to hold on.

At four minutes in, JJ lets out a little cry and says, urgently,

"Yuri, I can't. Please. I don't even know if I'll make it if I have to stand up."

"One more minute," Yuri replies. He's used to this. JJ always tries bargaining; he likes to be denied what he's asking for. He has a safe word—if he uses it, there will be no punishment.

JJ's lips are sealed to that. Yuri checks his phone again.

"Okay." He gets up and goes over to JJ's bed, offering him a hand. "Up you go. I get to watch."

JJ practically levitates off the bed. There's panic written all over his face as a little spurt soaks into the front of his jeans, and Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"No, Yuri, please."

Yuri holds his hand and they walk, agonizingly slowly, into the bathroom. As desperate as JJ is, if they walk too fast, they both know from experience he'll lose control. The funny thing is, even though the point of the game is to make JJ wait as long as possible for relief, when he does lose control, Yuri comes in seconds, and JJ's generally right there moments after.

The punishments, though… Sometimes Yuri thinks JJ pisses himself on purpose. Or breaks the rules, even though he knows better.

Like today. He was explicitly told not to go to the bathroom until after the competition, in the hotel room, when Yuri could watch. But he'd drunk too much water and, as he explained breathlessly to Yuri a mere half hour ago, he'd had to piss so bad he was afraid that landing a jump would cause an accident.

In spite of the fact that Yuri sympathizes, and wouldn't want that to happen to JJ, he also knows JJ expected to be punished.

And he's responsible for that punishment. He takes this very seriously; JJ relies on him for it.

Finally, they're in the bathroom, JJ with his legs partially spread in front of the toilet. Yuri unzips his jeans for him, enjoying the musky tang of his urine in the air. He smells his hand, then reaches into JJ's briefs and pulls out his cock.

"You have to soften up, baby," Yuri soothes. He places his other hand on JJ's belly, over the obscene swell of his bladder. JJ takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Yuri watches his face strain as he struggles to get to the point of relief.

Finally, his hard on goes down a little, enough for Yuri to stand behind him, holding his cock over the bowl, and aim.

At first there's just silence. JJ's been hanging on by a thread so long he almost can't let it go now. But then the first stream hits the water, and JJ makes an unseemly noise. Yuri moans and ruts his hard cock up against JJ's awesome ass as he continues to piss.

Now that it's begun, the stream is like a hose being turned on; it splashes against the bowl. Drops of urine cling to Yuri's fingers even as he holds JJ gently.

JJ's head falls back against Yuri's shoulder, and the fact that Yuri is taller now is a big help when they play these games. Yuri uses his free hand to stroke through JJ's sweaty hair, and they both groan as the stream peters out.

"I think you beat the record from _A League of Their Own_ ," Yuri says, brushing little kisses over the back of JJ's neck, damp with perspiration. JJ sags against him, and Yuri steadies them both. "You ready, baby?"

JJ turns around in Yuri's arms and they kiss, hot and frantic, the desperation of their kisses mirroring how JJ felt just moments before. Yuri runs his hands up under the back of JJ's shirt, and when his damp fingertips touch overheated skin, JJ shudders and breaks the kiss, panting.

"Do it, Yura, please. Make me come."

"As you wish," Yuri says. JJ knows that Yuri's being diplomatic; he could refuse. He could punish JJ further for the order. But JJ was _such_ a good boy that Yuri's going to reward him.

He sinks to his knees and opens his mouth. JJ tastes very salty, not unlike precome, but slightly different, no less bitter; Yuri doesn't mind, though. As a child, he ate lemons and grapefruits and loved them.

It doesn't take much; a couple powerful draws of suction and JJ's arching, hips canting forward, spilling into Yuri's mouth. A small rivulet of come dribbles down his cheek even as he swallows the rest. All the while he's yanking furiously at his own cock, and he moans helplessly around JJ's generous girth as he blows his load all over his hand.

Yuri lets JJ's cock fall from his open lips and they both stay like that, gasping, as if they've both just put on the performance of their lives.

"Yura," JJ says, and Yuri gets to his feet. He kisses JJ gently, carefully; he licks JJ's lips and then settles against him, arms around the small of his back, their pelvises cradling each other, no longer kissing. Yuri stares into those beautiful blue eyes and drowns in them, and is reborn.

"I love you," he whispers, and leans his head on JJ's shoulder.

"I love you more," JJ murmurs back, and Yuri thinks they ought to go lie down.

"Sleep?" Yuri asks, and JJ nods. "Take off your jeans. We'll wash them later."

JJ pushes his jeans and briefs down, and then struts—now that he's navigated his punishment and come out ahead he's the king again—to the pristine bed. He yanks his shirt over his head and then sprawls out on it, all naked glory.

There's a small new tattoo on JJ's hipbone, and Yuri pauses in climbing on top of him to kiss it. He bites it lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, and then curls up on JJ's chest.

He might be almost as tall as JJ now, but they still fit, and Yuri still knows how to make himself small, like a cat.

JJ falls asleep first, and Yuri simply exists, enjoying the feel of his breath, the solid, comforting throb of his heartbeat.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
